User talk:Supergeeky1/archive1
---- Admin userbox That looks great! Is there a way to make it less wide? Or will it shrink automatically, like if it's by a user infobox? Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 19:11, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey, I'm gonna leave soon, its late. I got disconnected of the IRC. See ya tommorow. Wait, Don't touch the Pants Wars pages and the Burrito pages. I want to do them tommorow. Tell other people that too. See ya!--JakerlComplain here : 03:00, 13 August 2007 (UTC) HI Hi Like my star destroyers page. :) User:Fell Skyhawk Infobox preloads ...are appearing, but not actually preloading for me. Jedimca0 tried it today and had the same problem. Could some code maybe have been changed for something else, thereby throwing it off? (I am also going to let Pinky know about this; I don't know how much I'll be on IRC for the next few days.) 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:09, 14 August 2007 (UTC) JK19bby *I already warned him after reading the comments on AdmirableAckbar's talk page. He has been warned several times and I made it very clear that this is his last warning. Just thought you should know. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 07:46, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Background color Nice job SG1! Very cool effect. And the logo looks even better now. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 22:38, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Hey, Thanks Yeah, I do have the most edits :D--JakerlComplain here : 02:12, 29 August 2007 (UTC) *Congrats on most edits! :D--JakerlComplain here : 20:11, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Hey I came back sooner then I expected, so meet me on the IRC if you can. :D--JakerlComplain here : 23:49, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Armistice ''When in the course of wiki events... This is to confirm that I, Karohalva, being of semi-sound mind and lacking in multiple faculties do hereby offer a cease-fire agreement to be ratified by mutual concensus. Let the war of words, surprised as I am that it indeed became that, be ended. So say I, Karohalva, He-who-is-the-Indefagitable-Pumpkin. Thankee and have a nice day. Zaludt! Featured Sith box Hey SG1, do you have any ideas about fixing the Featured Sith box on the main page? When I view it (at 1024x768) the title wraps funny, so that 2007 is on a second line, and the link at the bottom says "More" way off on the right and "Featured Sith" right below it way off on the left. Gonk (''Gonk!'') 14:13, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Help with My Featured Sith Hey, supergeeky1, do you think you could check out the Darth Plagueis article I've worked real hard on for the last 2 months and put your opinion on the Nominated Featured Sith page (or whatever it's called). It would be a real help to show that I'm a real help around here, as I cleaned that page up and organised it as best I could. It does have quite a few red links, but I am confident that over time other people and myself will create those articles, but I need some recognition of this page before that ever happens. Thanks for the support if you give me it, and if not, I will destroy your planet!!! Darth Plagueis 00:53, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the support, it's greatly appreciated! I'll work on some pictures when I do get some time (it's just day in and day out here for me). Thanks again! Darth Plagueis 10:22, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for adding the pictures in also! I just got back from what I had to do today, went to the Nominated Featured Sith page, and saw your comment. I checked out the article, and it's now perfect. Thanks again, supergeeky! Darth Plagueis 19:51, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Star Wars wikis footer Hi there -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the science-fiction wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You can feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 18:10, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Destroy your planet userbox SG, you have infinitely more experience with wiki-based templates than I do...can you div-ify the destroy your planet userbox for me? --SoT Holonet of the Hand 02:53, 21 September 2007 (UTC) *You're a saint. --SoT Holonet of the Hand 04:18, 21 September 2007 (UTC) **And the Lord came down from the heavens, and spake unto SG1, saying..."SG1, thou art blessed in my sight." ...and there was much rejoicing and waving of flags. --SoT Holonet of the Hand 10:33, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ***Don't worry, buddy...it's a good thing. --SoT Holonet of the Hand 15:28, 22 September 2007 (UTC) "To shave a Wookiee:Darth Nerd's Tale" Yo, meet on the IRC sometime. Also, can I create a page called "Wiki Wars:The musical"? Its like "To shave a wookiee", but its actually the REAL life of Darth Nerd, in a crappy musical form, adding spoofs of songs and stuff. I thought of some really good spoofs, but I need to know if I can though. Thanks,--JakerlComplain here : 21:17, 21 September 2007 (UTC) *Hey, I'm on the IRC now.--JakerlComplain here : 14:40, 22 September 2007 (UTC) **Crap, I need help, I can't get on the IRC because and keeps on disconnecting me. Help.--JakerlComplain here : 22:26, 24 September 2007 (UTC)